wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Mur'gul
| mount = Turtle | homeworld = Azeroth , Outland | language = Nerglish | slang = Common, Low Common, Nazja | leader = Various Leaders | height = 3 1/2 - 6 feet | alignment = Usually chaotic evil }} Mur'gul are humanoids who have thick, warty skin, webbed extremities ending in claws, and bulbous eyes that have a feral gleam. A row of needle-sharp teeth poke from their frog-like mouths and spines cover their backs. Some believe that these creatures were once murlocs, but were cursed and twisted by the powers of the Burning Legion. The mur'gul delight in capturing both humans and murlocs — torturing and then eating their victims. They infest the sea, clambering aboard vessels and slaying everyone onboard. Mur'gul are distinct from mutant murlocs having originated earlier and being significantly stronger. These beings form small groups — often, but not always, related. Such gangs steal from one another, and mur'gul will try to raid nests of rivals for eggs to eat. Mur'gul organize in a rather spontaneous way, primarily to raid murlocs or humans. If these raids go poorly, the mur'gul may very well turn on one another. Mur'gul wander and many do not even have a fixed territory; lairs are temporary affairs used to hold prisoners or for mating. They only keep equipment they can either use or carry easily, though a temporary lair may have treasures from past victims. These savage creatures fear only one race: the naga of Nazjatar. Despite their own vicious nature, mur'gul are superstitious and fear the magical power of the naga. Mur'gul will press any advantage, though they begin with nets to subdue victims. They swarm over their enemies, tearing them to pieces and feeding right on the battlefield. More powerful enemies are lured into the water where the mur'gul have a greater advantage. Mur'gul quietly tear at the bottom of ships and break rudders before attacking. Mur'gul are able to breathe in both air and water environments but are only partially amphibious, as they are much more comfortable in — and adapted to — underwater life. They use longswords as weapons.Manual of Monsters, page 65 Queen Azshara's naga have enslaved a number of mur'gul, and has used them as both cannon fodder and a labor force. Types *Mur'gul *Mur'gul Slave - Naga builders and resource gatherers. *Mur'gul Warrior **Mur'gul warriors normally wield clubs and shields *Mur'gul Mage **Mur'gul mages wield clubs (however unlike the warriors they use clubs for magic) *Mur'gul Warlocks **Mur'gul warlocks usually use fel magic. *Mur'gul Necromancer **Mur'gul necromancers are specialized. Unlike most necromancers, mur'gul necromancers rarely deal with the undead. Instead, they use their magic's power over life forces to debilitate and slay their opponents. ** They use clubs as weapons. *Mur'gul Hunter **Mur'gul hunters train sea creatures like turtles and wield clubs. *Mur'gul Rogue **Mur'gul rogues usually wield daggers or knifes and use poisons. *Mur'gul Priest **Mur'gul priests usually heal their fellows and use magic. In World of Warcraft Mur'gul have yet to be seen in World of Warcraft. References fr:Mur'gul Category:Dark Factions Category:Game creatures Category:Manual of Monsters Category:Murlocs Category:RPG creatures